


Quivering

by UnshoddenShipper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness, boffins boffins everywhere, but still erotic, freeform poetry, its a nice way for me to say plotless, just fluffy love, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshoddenShipper/pseuds/UnshoddenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his chatter, Bofur was never gifted with tender words. In this, his heart observes his life and for all it feels, he can only say this- I love you.<br/>I love you.<br/>I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quivering

He chuckles, toes curling as you nibble at his neck. Teeth brushing skin and fingers tickling his sides, a cackle bubbles from him like a firework bursting into summer evening. Crackling light, showering your brain with shimmering colors and sound as you feel your heart swell in your chest.

_I love ye._

_I know, Bofur! You tell me every time._

You could tell him every breath, it wouldn’t be enough.

You cast your arm about his shoulders as he laughs with you and blooms like a flower; distant politeness melting to show a buck-toothed, freckled, frizzy-haired god who took the breath from you.

You hold his hand in company and he blushes so happily, taunting them back, playing with words like a cat and string. Movement and grace pouring from his lips, words are an extension of him and it awes you. How quick and pretty his mind is humbles you.

And you hold him now naked, in the intrinsic embrace shared in your nights. Everything about him is soft and you wonder how you ever slept without his breath dancing with yours, moving in a way that is primal and tender as the rush of his skin.

_I love ye._

And when pain comes new and old you cleave to his side as his eyes flash in passion and anger, as he weeps for loss and waste. Life runs through your hands like water but years dull nothing; your voice fills the house but his is bolder, your boots clunk the earth but his silent step is surer, and his smirking murmurs mean more than all the wealth of the world.

Wounds the past has left in your heart are there yet only he sees them, because only he is privy to the most intimate parts of you- a trade you made and sealed together in the dark. And you would never breathe a word of what’s been shared by fireside and in secret, no matter the cost. For it is yours alone to keep with the jealous greed only a dwarf knows.

Because you love him so _much_. And you are not the bravest nor the wisest, but he calls you loyal and clever- if he thinks such of you, you can't help but believe him. And as he arches and moans with a smile crinkling his eyes, you know he believes you.

_I love ye._

_Come here, silly dwarf._

 

_I love you too._


End file.
